You don't need to be super to be a hero
by Will-O-Wisps99
Summary: Lucina Vantas always believed that, but when shes' in a team with two superheros and herself in it. that saying might just not work here. This story is a slight AU where Lucina joins the team during Origins. Chat Noir X OC X Nathaniel.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my miraculous fanfic! I hope you all will enjoy my crappy storytelling here!**

 **Disclaimer: i do not own Miraculous Ladybug in anyway possible. i only own my OC Lucina Vantas.**

* * *

a pale skinned brown haired girl rushed through the school halls with a carrier bag at full speed. she wore a white tank top with a wolf paw on the front, with a black belt collar with two matching black belt bracelets, blue jeans, and grey running shoes.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE CARRIER PIGEON!" she called out loudly as her fellow students moved out of the way as she ran past them scanning each one quickly while glancing at the envelope at her hand. This was her job: to deliver letters quickly during lunch time.

"uhhh... NINO" she called spotting her target on the next floor. he looked down and took a step away from the railing as she ran at full speed before climbing up the pole in record time before reaching the railing and flipping over it landing on her feet holding out a letter.

"delivery." she said with a smile as he nodded.

"thanks Lucina. you're the man! err... woman." Nino said as he took the letter as she saluted.

"no problem call me dude, man, or even heman. it's cool." Lucina called over her shoulder while reaching into her bag for the next letter before she rushed off.

The Carrier Pigeon of Collège Françoise Dupont. That's Lucina's nickname, she was the one who started the school post office that way people can either send love letters anonymously, spread the newest gossip, or just send a letter. this has been going on for three years and now the start of Lucina's forth year on the job, and proudly holds the title of Carrier pigeon.

Lucina happily went to her class room to eat lunch since she only had ten minutes before lunch was over and she needed this long awaited drink of water especially since she just ran all over the school.

"UHHH, pigeon i think you forgot to give someone their mail." a girl with a high blonde ponytail stated as she waltz over o her classmate. Lucin looked at her confused while munching on her sandwich, gulping Lucina opened her bag looking through it's alphabetized folders to find no more letters for today.

"uhhhh i don't think so, thats it. there are no more letters for today." Lucina stated as she turned to go back to lunch.

"none for the name 'Chloe'!?" she pressed as Lucina shook her head as she resumed eating.

"why not!?" she shrieked as Lucina groaned once a month this always goes down.

"Look lady, i don't write the letters. i just deliver. now would you buzz off? i'm trying to eat before lunch is over." Lucina stated as she glared her reddish brown eyes over to the blonde taking a big bite out of her sandwich to make a point as Chloe just made a noise and went with Sabrina to her seat that was behind her fictional friend Adrien. unfortunately for Lucina she sat in the back next to her friend Nathaniel witch wouldn't be that bad if Chloe didn't force her to other friends -Marinette and Alya- out of their seats so she could sit behind Adrien. Making Chloe sit right in front of Lucina.

Class poured in ounce the bell rang as Nathaniel took his seat next Lucina with a small smile and pink tinge to his face. Alya and Marinette smiled up to her with a wave as she returned the wave happily.

"So any new art?" Lucina asked as Nathaniel shook his head with a whisper she couldn't hear. Lucina smiled with nod. the two of them got along well since they started hanging out a year ago.

"alright class listen up now..."

* * *

Class passed by quickly and luckily no annoying Chloe bothering anyone the class went on. then study hall happened... all seemed well until Kim handed Ivan a note, causing the larger kid to get upset Lucina looked over confused as ivan tried to explain why but was sent to the pricipals office.

Lucina sighed and went to the library with Nathaniel following and immediately went to the section afterward where she stashed away a bunch of manga for her pleasure reading during this time, black butler, death note, ao no exocist, erased, assassination classroom, kamisama kiss, and even pokemon special. all great manga in Lucina's opinion as she felt to be in the mood for some mystery as she plucked out a volume of death note, no matter how many times she read or watched this anime she still re read/ watched it time and time again. Nathaniel just smiled and took a seat behind her and continued his drawing as they leaned on one another. This has been their routine when it came to study hall, find their spot, sit down with their items at hand, and enjoy one anothers company until final period.

While in the part where light finds the note book the entire school shook making Lucina's collection tumble and fall from it's neat stack as she grunted disapprovingly and neatly put them back under the floorboard annoyed something interrupted their break.

"What's going on?" Nathaniel asked as Lucina shrugged and came out from her section to see kids running away as she went over to Marianette and Alya.

"what's up?" Lucina asked only to see a giant stone being on tv.

"A super villain! that's whats up Lucina!"Alya replied excitedly as Lucina's eyes went big. she's been WAITING for this moment! all that anime watching and combat training has prepared her for this!

"i don't think this is a good thing." Marinette said as Alya checked her phones stats and started to run off. Nathaniel looked over to Lucina trying to drum up the courage to stop his friend but his voice was caught in his throat

"where there's a super villain there's a super hero close behind! no way am i missing this!" Alya stated over her shoulder as Lucina grinned.

"Looks like it's time for me to help!" Lucina stated as she ran out with Alya.

"You're a super hero!?" Alya asked as Lucina shook her head as she fell into pace with Alya.

"Nope, but i can fight and that super villain needs to be stopped but i gotta make a stop at my house though for my weapon. i'll meet up with you when i grab it!" Lucina explained as the two ran past the bike racks where Alya got her bike and rode off in one direction and Lucina ran in the other.

Nathaniel sighed to himself and clutched his sketchpad close to his chest, he really wished he had Lucina's courage sometimes. Lucina isn't afraid to show herself no matter what was thought of her, she wasn't afraid to take on anyone, or even speak her mind. Natahniel though... he was afraid of all those things.

"Hey..." Marinette started catching the red heads attention. "You ok? you seem down."

"I-I-... want to be more help to her..." Nathaneil muttered as marinette smiled.

"You already are. Lucina tells me that you're drawings make her day and pick her up when she's down. she finds you to be her best friend you know?" Marinette said as Nathaniel smiled.

"Thanks." He said as he watched the Tv screen to seehow the events unfold.

* * *

Meanwhile Lucina was grinning as she leapt up grabbing a sign pole swinging a bit as she let herself get launched up to roof.

"practice sooo worth it. who's wasting time now?" she asked herself as her inner self laughed at her family members who said her training was a waste of time.

Quickly she ran across the roofs to her small red roofed house and jumped into her open window and scanned her anime poster covered room quickly before landing her eyes on the hilt of her wooden katana that she almost grabbed before she saw her bamboo pole. considering the size difference the pole would be more wise... but she was more skilled with the katana at the moment, and besides she could try to trip him up since she's pretty fleet footed.

"Alright, katana it is." Lucina said as she took the katana and looked at her tv to see Alya on her bike following the rock being going down a familiar path. Lucina grinned and jumped out her window running in the direction of the soccer field at full speed. While she ran across the roofs she noticed a black figure up ahead confused Lucina ran up to see a blonde haired boy around her age in some kind of black cat super hero get up.

"well whats a civilian like you running on rooftops? and with a wooden sword?" he asked with a grin as he took in her appearance as Lucina grinned back.

"Going to kick a rock monsters butt. you?" Lucina answered as she walked to the edge of the roof.

"same, i a bit new to this but-" he cut himself off as he pushed a button on his pole letting it grow and attached it to the side of the bulding before he walked onto it." i think i'm getting the hang of this."

"I'll say." Lucina replied as she jumped onto the pole as well.

"They call me the carrier pigeon. But you can just call me CP for short. Who are you?" Lucina asked as she held out her hand as cat boy smiled. "I'm uhhh-"

the two were cut off by a scream and looked up to see a girl in a red suit with black spots flying right at them... wait.

"wha-" Lucina and the cat boy didn't have time to react when the three of them started to fall while getting tied up in a surprisingly strong yo-yo wire and swung a bit upside down in midair.

"well here there. nice of you to drop in." cat boy said as the red suited girl chuckled nervously.

"sorry i didn't mean to do it on purpose." she said as Lucina just smiled.

"no problem, now how do we get down?" Lucina asked as the red suited girl as the three looked at one another.

it took a minute but the three were able to get down and untangled.

"So, you must be the patner my kwami told me about. i'm mmm... chat noir, yeah, Chat Noir. You?" Chat said as Lucina smiled and looked over to the red girl who was yanking on her yo-yo trying to get it down.

"i'm uhhh-ma-ma-" while stuttering red girl was able to pull down her yo-yo... along with Chats pole hitting Lucina and himself on the heads as they both yelped in pain. "madly clumsy I'm so sorry you two." red girl said as Lucina smiled along with Chat.

"no sweat clumsy girl. i'm learning the ropes to!" Chat said before the earth started rumbling and a building toppled over.

"looks like we gotta save pleasantries for later!" Lucina stated as she started running in that direction.

"It'll be faster this way." Chat said before scooping her up onto his back and pole vaulting the two of them. Lucina gasped in surprise as she clung on to Chat tighter making him grinned.

"hey, wait where are you two going!?" red girl asked as Chat turned to her when they landed.

"To save Paris!" Chat answered before the two went their way.

"i can run on my own you know. i'm pretty fast." Lucina said as Chat grinned.

"i'm sure you are, but we need to get to the stone guy ASAP and this is much faster than running. plus it saves energy." Chat explained as Lucina silently agreed. though she did feel bad that chat felt the need to carry her weight not to mention she also felt like sneezing due to his soft hair tickling her nose.

the two landed in the soccer field just as the rock guy got there and started going after Kim. Lucina hopped off Chats back when they landed and gripped her wooden sword.

"hey, it's not nice to pick on people smaller than you!" Chat commented with his pole ready for combat with Lucina holding onto her wooden sword gulping. this was nothing like her anime or video games, no, this was the real deal. lucina took a breath and mentally got ready quickly glancing around for the red girl wondering where she was. but didn't have time to think.

"Guess you're talking about yourself?" Stone guy asked as he tried to grab them making the two jump out of the way. Stone guy then swung down a fist trying to hit Chat. the cat dodged once again as he leapt up aiming to hit his head while Lucina darted over and whacked his knee hoping to knock him off balance.

though that didn't do much except make the stone guy grow bigger. the two blinked and looked at one another for an idea then looked for red girl.

"where are you Red!?" Lucina called out as the stone guy started a barrage of attacks making the two weave and dodge.

"Damn, at this rate all we can do is dodge! Can't we do any damage to him without killing him or making him grow bigger!?" Lucina grunted between dodges as she came up with ways to trip up the stone guy but the nonstop attacks she can't do anything!

seeing punches weren't enough Stone guy took a soccer goal and chucked it over at them they ducked down only to see it heading for another person in the field.

Alya.

Lucina gasped in shock while Chat thought quickly and threw his pole having it extend and shield the goal from hitting Alya. Lucina let out a sigh of relief only to see Stone guy RIGHT THERE as he snatched up Chat.

"Oi!" Lucina snapped drawing the stone beings attention to her. Lucina blinked unsure on what to do, uuughh this was so much easier in her video games... wait.

"I wanna tell you something, but you gotta come a little closer..." Lucina said as Stone guy tilted his head and leaned a bit down.

"little closer please, i wanna make sure you hear it." Lucina said with an innocent smile. Chat blinked as the stone guy leaned down a bit more.

 _'perfect'_ Lucina thought as she quickly jabbed the stone beings' eye with her hand making him howl in pain and drop Chat.

"you alright?" Lucina asked as helping him up Chat nodded.

"yeah thanks!" Chat said with a smile.

"don't thank me yet, now go get your weapon! I got an angry stone guy who is now out for me!" Lucina stated as she started to run with the newly sized stone being chasing her around the stadium. Lucina felt her heart pounding in her ears as she felt him gaining on her, when she felt wire wrap around her ankle she felt herself falling only to be yanked out of harms way.

Lucina blinked seeing she was in a soccer goal.

"huh?" Lucina blinked confused before looking to her left where she saw the red girl and smiled.

"Thanks red, i though he was gonna get me for sure." Lucina said with a grin while she got out of the yo-yo string and got up.

"sorry i took so long you two." Red answered

"no problem wonderbug. now lets go kick it's rocky ass!" Chat answered and started running only for Red to snatch his tail like belt.

"Wait haven't you noticed he gets bigger and stronger with every attack? we have to do something different." Red explained thinking as Lucina nodded in agreement.

"Different how?" Chat asked as Lucina looked around thinking.

"uhh, i don't know..." Red answered

"ok then, let's use our powers then!" Chat answered as Lucina internally flinched. unlike these two she had no powers at all, she watched as Chat called out a cataclysm making his right hand have black fuzzy dots hovering around it.

"what does that do?" Lucina asked as Chat grinned.

"apparently i destroy whatever i touch." He explained with pride as Red sighed.

"i don't need a superpower to destroy everything." Red stated as Chat walked over to a part of the goal while Lucina watched curiously. Red noticed this and panicked. "no wait don't do th-"

too late Chat touched the goal and the entire thing turned a grayish black and disintegrated.

"Wooaaahhh... thats something." Lucina said as Chat looked at his hand.

"Cool! just you and me now! time to rumble!" Chat cheered running off as Lucina looked to red.

"so why couldn't he destroy the goal?" Lucina asked as Red pinched the bridge of her nose and pointed to Chat. Lucina watched as the catboy touched the stone guy with an open palm a few times when it clicked in her mind.

"one shot per transformation?"

"yep." red said as Chat was tumbling to them from being kicked away by stone guy. "and takes away transformation time, cause Chat here most likely has only has five minutes left. didn't your Kwami tell you anything?" Red scolded as Lucina rose an eyebrow. Kwami? what was that anyway?

"i guess i was excited about my new life~" Chat answered as Red sighed.

"Well looks like it's up to me." Red said as she threw her yo-yo in the air making it glow and seemingly summon an item. when it came back down a suit came with it.

"ok now what?" Lucina asked as Red looked at her.

"My Kwami told me we have to destroy the object the whatchacallit- ah, the Akuma is hiding in."

"well he's made entirely out of stone..." Chat pointed out as Lucina looked him over.

"True, but look at his right hand it has never opened this whole time." Lucina pointed out as the two looked at it as well.

"Yeah, it's like the Russian matryoshka dolls the object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!" Red said with a smile as Lucina nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Chat asked as Lucina looked at the suit with a light bulb going off in her head.

"hmmmm i say i bit of trickery is needed here. that suit can inflate with an excessive amount of water or air right? all we need to do is find a way for him to grab it with his closed fist, and then we inflate it with something and get him to drop the item this akuma is in. if it didn't fall out already." Lucina explained as the two nodded.

"good plan CP, but how do we do that?" Chat asked as red girl thought looking around then grinned.

"By using this." red said as the two looked down to a hose that was by their feet. Red picked it up and hooked it up to the suit.

"huh, how convenient." Lucina commented as a yo-yo wire suddenly wrapped around Chat.

"CP back up. Chat don't resist ok? trust me!" Red stated as Lucina ran a good few feet away as Chat started screaming about red being crazy as she swung him to the stone guy.

"CP i want you to stay here watch for the item if it does fall. think you can do it? when it does and holler where the item landed." Red explained as Lucina nodded and watched the stoned fist carefully thanking her lucky stars that she was farsighted.

Red ran over and leapt into the air letting herself get snatched. Lucina immediately saw a purple round object fall out of his hand.

"RED IT ROLLED A BIT AWAYS DIAGONAL RIGHT FROM WHERE YOU ARE!" Lucina stated a red nodded.

"Alya the tap!" Red called out as the girl who was recording the whole thing looked up from her phone and nodded running over to the faucet and turned on the water on full blast. Lucina grinned as the suit expanded large enough to make stone guys hand pop open and have red get out of his grasp and smash the purple ball with her foot. afterward a purple butterfly fluttered from it and into the sky over the soccer stadium.

Lucina smiled and walked over to the two superheros who both turned to her with smiles on their faces.

"You were amazing you two." Chat said as Lucina grinned and scratched the back of her head.

"Nah, all i did was come up with cheap tricks. nothing that special." Lucina sheepishly said as red shook her head.

"but if it wasn't for you we might have never been able to deakumatize Ivan here." red explained as Lucina looked over with a smile.

"yeah, i guess you are right. but it was you two who did most the work. sorry for not being able to do much and just being a burden." Lucina said

"hey you weren't a burden at all. since when were carrier pigeons a burden to their team? super powers or no super powers?" Chat asked as Lucina blinked. Team? that was new. she smiled though happy to be welcomed despite not having powers. Chat, Lucina, and Red looked at one another with large grins and pounded their fists together before Chats ring started beeping.

"you should get going our identities must remain secret." Red said as Chat nodded and bowed to them.

"Farewell you two. let's do this again soon ok?" Chat asked over his shoulder as he left. Lucina smiled but it soon faded when the cold chill of dread crept up her spine. something was off. Lucina thought back to the purple butterfly and got the feeling it was still a danger.

"i better go to. see ya soon red!" Lucina said running off in the direction of the butterfly immediately. not like anyone was at home waiting for her so she had all the time in the world, and this butterfly was much more important anyway.

* * *

Lucina ran for what felt like hours as she kept looking for that damn butterfly. she didn't even care that on lookers were recognizing her from the recent news and took pics as she rushed past them.

"has anyone seen a purple butterfly with smoke emitting off it?" Lucina asked aloud for those around to hear as some people looked at one another until a guy rose his hand.

"would a whole flock count?" he asked as Lucina looked at him confused until he pointed to the Eiffel tower. Lucina gulped and turned around to see a sea of evil butterflies fly over Paris.

"...shit." Lucina muttered to herself as she watched them fly through the dusk orange skies as she watched in horror as they turned civilians into stone beings. that were frozen in place. Lucina felt a pang in her heart at how she was utterly useless and unable to help. Lucina shut her eyes and looked away and started to run back to her home.

It was a red roofed house that was two stories high and had a tiny lawn in the front around five feet from the door to the gate. Lucina was mostly alone due to her grandma rarely being home due to her job at being a flight attendant but Lucina didn't mind much.

Today's events hit Lucina like a wave as she suddenly felt exhausted and tired when she arrived. she groaned and went through the door while dragging her feet, Lucina lugged herself upstairs as she dropped her wooden sword on her messy floor, and laid down in her bed, not bothering to change, or even turn off the news that was playing on her mini tv. She didn't even have a chance to get comfy when she fell asleep due to how fast she slipped into dreamland.

 _'perhaps... this was all a dream?'_

* * *

 **And there you go! pleas review and tell me what you think! i love reading reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was actually polishing this chapter up when i posted the first up today, and i also got some facts here about Lucina. you can skip it anyway just scroll down to the line break. hell most people just skip the dumb intros here lol. anyway disclaimer, facts, then story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: i do not own Miraculous ladybug in anyway possible. i only own Lucina Vantas and my writing in this story.**

 **Lucina funfacts**

 **Lucinas' wooden katana is properly known as a bokken.**

 **Lucinas' bamboo pole is around five ft. long**

 **Lucina was originally going to be called the messenger hawk. but this was scrapped due to it being similar to hawkmoth.**

 **Lucina is the tallest girl in her class.**

 **Lucina is nearly the exact same height as Adrien if not a centimeter or two off also making her taller than Nataniel (poor guy. But he doesn't mind.)**

 **Lucina is uneasy around small things such as kids or small animals since she's afraid she might fall on them or accidely hurt them due to her size.**

 **Lucina is pansexual.**

 **Lucina is addicted to video games and anime to the point of obsession.**

 **Lucinas' birthday is june 27.**

 **Lucina is partially colorblind.**

 **Lucina's best at thinking outside the box, along with tactics, and trickery.**

 **Lucinas' favorite colors are black, white, red, and purple.**

 **It's rumored that Lucina is being elected for a student body president candidate.**

 **For a teen Lucina's libido is pretty low, the schools counselor suspects it's due to mental or emotional distress but this is neither confirmed nor denied. though Lucina claims it's just she's not interested in a relationship with just lust and prefers romance until she knows she can trust her partner enough to go that far.**

* * *

Lucina woke up the next day groggy as she looked over to her tv to see the news was the same as she fell asleep the stone beings were still frozen in place and scattered across Paris.

"Paris is relying on our new guardian angels Ladybug, Chat Noir, and The Carrier Pigeon. To save us in our time of need." Lucina groaned when her picture popped up on tv as she buried her face in her pillow with an audible groan not wanting to go out but got up anyway since she still had to go to school.

Lucina ducked through the alleyways avoiding the public eye since unlike Chat and Ladybug her identity wasn't so secret. Lucky for her she knew the way as she eventually came into the open from an ally about a block away from school.

Lucina grinned and ran up to the steps to see a blonde boy also running to get there as well.

"morning!" she called with a wave as he smiled in return as they hopped up the steps about to walk in when a woman called out.

"Adrien don't do this! you're father will be furious." the blonde boy stopped along with Lucina as she looked at the older woman curiously and glanced to Adrien.

"tell him you got here to late. Please!" Adrien pleaded running in with Lucina blinking before following.

"overprotective dad?" she asked as Adrien gave out a dry laugh.

"try worried about our family image dad." Adrien said as he looked at Lucina and took her appearance all in before it hit him.

"Hey... you're the carrier pigeon!" he stated in surprise as she grinned sheepishly.

"yup, but you don't have to call me that. I'm Lucina Vantas, nice to meet you." she said holding out her hand as Adrien smiled and shook it. what are the odds that one of the girls who he fought stone Ivan with was right in front of him?

"Adrien Agreste. and it's nice to meet you too." Adrien said with a smile as Lucina noticed Alya storming off.

"uhhh, excuse me Adrien but i think my friend Alya is upset about something. I'll talk to you later ok?" Lucina asked as Adrien noticed the dark skinned girl storming off and nodded.

"no problem." Adrien replied and not a moment later Lucina was already running full speed to catch up with Alya.

"dude your heart rate is increasing. keep it down would you? I'm trying to nap." Plagg whispered as Adrien felt his face go red at the comment and took a deep breath calming himself down. but how could he? one of the two most amazing girls he's ever met is in his very own school!

Lucina ran off to the empty music room to find Alya fuming and grumbling to herself throwing fists into the air.

"Alya! whats up?" Lucina said calmly as Alya quickly glared over making Lucina hold both her hands up.

"What's up? LITTLE DADDY'S' GIRL THAT WHATS UP! She had the nerve to call Ivan a monster! AND AFTER ALL HE'S BEEN THROUGH YESTERDAY! DOES SHE HAVE ANY REMORSE!?" Alya snapped as Lucina blinked and nodded.

"that can do it all right, want me to give her a talking to or something?" Lucina asked cracking her neck from side to side. Alya sighed and looked at lucina shaking her head.

"nah, that shout helped me out." Alya said with a slightly more calm look on her face. Lucina smiled and sat down on a desk as Alya smiled.

"SO! tell me what was it like to fight next to TWO superheros!?" Alya asked as the two made their way out.

"to be honest? i was terrified, i thought i was going to be ok, like how i am with my video games... but then i saw the stone Ivan and i felt my heart stop...but once the action started i just let myself go and i was ok. " Lucina explained as they spotted Marinette.

"there you are." Alya cheered as Marinette came over and fell into step with them.

"Hey, you two.I was wondering wouldn't either of you want to be superheros and go out and fight monsters and villans?" Mariette asked out of the blue as Lucina shrugged and Alya nodded.

"In a way i'm already a hero. i don't need powers to be one." Lucina answered as Alya answered her own way as Lucina took the lead an walked ahead of the shorter girls and walked in to see Adrien... who was sticking gum on Marinette and Alyas' seat.

 **"OI!** " Lucina snapped making Adrien jump a foot in the air. "what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Lucina growled as Alya and Marinette gasped at the sight. Adrien stuttered as he looked at the three then at the gum in the empty seat. Chloe and Sabrina started to laugh loudly. Lucina looked over to them then Adrien and folded her arms.

"ok, i get it. good job you three, very funny." Marinette growled as she took out a napkin.

"what!? n-no i was trying to get the gum off!" Adrien explained as Lucina rose an eyebrow then looked over the classmates to see if any of them would speak up, when she passed over Nino he nodded and pointed to Chloe discreetly. Lucina sighed and looked back to Adrien with a less angry face.

"You're friends with Chloe right?" Marinette asked with a glare as she sat down in the middle of the seat while Adrien looked a bit down. Lucina sighed shaking her head and placed a firm yet comforting hand on Adriens shoulder as she walked by as she went to sit down next to Nathniel who had his forhead on the desk seemingly tired while Chloe and sabrina howled in laughter.

"You ok Nath?" Lucina asked placing a hand on his back as he turned his head with a nod. Lucina smiled at that but it soon faltered as Chloe didn't stop laughing.

"You know nothing happened right Chloe? you're laughing at pretty much nothing except a failed attempt at ruining clothing." Lucina statted loudly while looking down at the blonde. The laughter stopped as Chloe glared over to the brunette making the taller girl smirked in victory.

"Well big talk for a quote on quote "hero"! you couldn't even stop the people of Paris from transforming into those monsters!" Chloe said making the class gasp and Lucina flinch.

"I didn't know that wou-"

"oh right! your not the only one to blame. Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't do anything either. your no better than villains." With That Lucina slammed a fist onto the desk making Nathaniel flinch and sit up strait looking to his friend who stood up from her seat with a snarl on her face.

"Don't you DARE talk down about them! at least we make an effort to even help and we will save those people! Because we are the good guys!" Lucina stated loudly for the class to hear as Adrien and Marinette looked up at her in awe while Chloe just smirked.

"How do you know they are going to try as well? You don't even know who they are do you? or do you even have a way of contacting them?" Chloe asked looking at her nails as Lucina flinched relizing her mistake. she couldn't contact the two at all. Lucina glared and was about to run down only for Nathaniel to gently grab her wrist and shake his head. Lucina sighed and sat back down with a glare as she reached into her bag ad took out a note book and scribbled down something before tearing off the paper and folded it up before placing it in her pocket. Lucina felt her blood boiling before Nathaniel took her hand gently.

"Don't listen to her. you're the best hero ever... i-i-i know so. j-j-just be careful." Nathaniel said in a quiet tone. Lucina sighed and nodded to her friend before she looked out the window to see a black butterfly.

"oh no..." Lucina said in a low voice as the teacher came in starting role call. Lucina felt her heart pounding as each name was called while she nervoulsy tapped her pencil looking at the door that Mylene just came through looking as if she got spooked. Lucina gulped and slowly got her bag over her shoulder and reached in to bring out parts of her wooden Katana and slowly tried to place them together without them making their usual loud snapping noise that they made when they got locked in together. Nathaniel noticed this and curiously looked at her seeing she was locked on to the classroom door.

"everything ok?" Nathaniel asked as Lucina looked him dead in the eyes making him flinch.

"listen Nath, i want you to get ready to run. Understand?" Lucina muttered as Nathaniel nodded and got his bag. Nathaniel knew Lucina had the best jugement and quick thinking (VIDEO GAMES DO THIS TO YOU KiDDIES! a lot of them have you think fast or even rely on stratagy to win the game. play them!) and trusted her instructions in situations like this. He didn't even need to ask why when he heard heavy stoney footsteps thundering their way.

"Ivan Bruel-" at that the stone being busted through the door screaming 'present' Lucina quickly jumped up weilding her wooden katana as Ivan went over to Mylene and quickly picked her up.

"Go Nath now!" Lucina ordered as the red head hesitantly nodded and went out of the room. right before Ivan threw a table snatching up Chloe.

"OI!" Lucina called out catching their attenton as Lucina took a breath and slowly approached.

"Alright Ivan... let's talk a bit first. i know you wouldn't hurt anyone without reason..." Lucina said as she walked in frount of him slowly as his glowing green eyes followed her. Lucina knew Ivan well enough to know he wasn't a bad guy, he was just misunderstood.

"No, I won't let you get in the way of my love or my vengeance Lucina! and i'm not Ivan anymore! I'm stoneheart!" Stoneheart roared as he ran foward to her making her flinch but stay her ground only for Stoneheart to jump over her and through the wall. Lucina cursed as she looked through the hole to see stoneheart running off with Chloe and Mylene screaming in fear. Lucina wasted no time as she ran out of the room and slid down the staircase railing and rushed out after Stoneheart.

Lucina groaned as she heard Chloe's dumb threats and just wanted to put duck tape over her mouth.

"rescue has arrived!" Lucina stated with a smile as she ran in front of Stoneheart.

"Got that right CP!" a familiar voice rang out as Lucina looked up to see Chat Noir jumping up behind Stoneheart ready to attack.

"Wait Chat don-!" to late Chat whacked Stone heart over the head with his pole as Lucina sighed. Can't remember everything right?

Chat grinned at her as he landed next to her as she pointed up at the growing Stoneheart.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Chat said sheepishly as Lucina patted his head.

"ugh super incompetent much?" Chloe commented as Lucina rolled her eyes.

"It's ok, no ones perfect kitten." Lucina said as Chat chuckled only to be cut short when the earth started to rumble. the two looked behind them to see multiple stone beings running to them.

"Oh shit..." Lucina said feeling dishearted at the number of enemies approaching them. as if one wasn't enough!

"seize them!" Stone heart commanded as the two quickly glanced to each other before they started to duck and weave through the stone hands trying to grab them. it was confusing, it was noisy, and with their number it was near impossible.

"CP any ideas!?" Chat shouted over the mess as she gulped and looked around.

 _'come on Lucina think! What do you do when you're outnumbered by multiple enemies!?'_ Lucina thought as a few options popped on her head. 1: use a special move to wipe the wave of enemies away. Lucina shook her head at that since the only special power they had at the moment was Chats cataclysm and they only had one shot with that move.2: tough it out... yeah not going to happen... ok option three.

"We need to defeat their leader! once Ivan is back to normal chances are these beings will also go back to normal! Not sure it'll work but it's our only hope at the moment!" Lucina answered as the two looked to the street Stoneheart just went down and made their way in that direction. but the stone beings were't going to give up that easily since a few blocked their path.

Lucina thought it would be easy to trip these beings up and catch up with Stoneheart, until they started to throw cars. Lucina gasped in shock and dove out of the way along with Chat. Lucina gulped and quickly glanced around hoping a light bulb would go off, yet nothing seemed to spark an idea.

"CP!" Chat called as Luucina looked up to see a silver car flying for her, luckily Chat quickly tackled her out of the way. the two were about to sigh in relief until they heard a scream and turned to see the car heading fo Alya. without missing a beat chat threw his pole having it hit the car and change the angle to where it wouldn't crush Alya. but it didn't stop from landing in a position where she was trapped under it.

"Aly-MMPH!?" Lucina gasped when she felt her self getting picked up by a stone being making her drop her weapon. Lucina struggled in it's hand and noticed Chat also struggling n the beings other hand.

"So, how's your day?" Lucina asked as Chat shrugged.

"eh, been a little rocky." Chat said with a grin making Lucina giggle at the small joke.

"We really need Ladybug right now. i may be able to come up with plans but i can't fight very well against stone beings that grow with every hit." Lucina stated as Chat nodded in agreement though the two didn't have to start shouting for her since they heard the sound of a yo-yo being thrown about.

"Red!" Lucina cheered as Ladybug threw Chat his pole telling him to extend it before Lucina felt the yo-yo wrap around her wrists.

"Hold on Pigeon!" Ladybug said as Lucina nodded and let Ladybug yank her out of the stone beings hand.

"woohoo!" Lucina cheered as she flew a good few feet in the air before she was able to land safely next to Chat. Lucina grinned before looking over her shoulder to see the stone being reaching for them again.

Lucina gasped as he felt herself being yanked away along with Chat by Ladybugs' yo-yo. jeez how strong is that thing? Lucina looked around as they dangled upside down and smiled up at Ladybug.

"sorry i was late again." Ladybug said as Lucina shrugged

"my lady have i ever told you that you turn our world upside down?" Chat said with a wink at the end making Lucina smile at the clever joke. though his timing could be a bit better she had to admit when the stone beings closed in on them.

"Come on!" Ladybug said as she jumped for the nearest roof with Lucina and Chat dragged behind. in a panic Lucina closed her eyes and gabbed onto the catboy and held on as they flipped and landed onto the roof... well Chat did but Lucina was to busy clutching onto him to notice it was safe to let go.

"Hehe having trouble letting me go CP?" Chat asked as Lucina opened one eye and glanced around. Lucina sighed in relief and let go of the cat and looked to Ladybug.

"Aside from that, Red, do you have any idea on where Stoneheart is?" Lucina asked since she lost track of where he went due to all the commotion. Ladybug opened her yo-yo and nodded.

"Yeah, come on!" Ladybug said as she stared leading the way.

"is there anything that yo-yo can't do?" Lucina asked herself before Chat tapped her shoulder.

"Need another lift?" Chat asked with a smile as Lucina sighed knowing she couldn't keep up with their crazy high jumps.

"I hate being a burden like this you know?" Lucina said as she got onto his back.

"eh no sweat really. Besides it's nice to have a really cute girl so close to me you know?" Chat said with a grin as Lucina felt her face flare up.

"I-I'm not cute! I'm cool!" Lucina squeaked out making Chat chuckle and start after Ladybug.

* * *

Meanwhile Nathaniel panted as he ran up to Lucina's house, he saw on Alya's new video that Lucina dropped her wooden katana and was now without a weapon. As he made it to her front door he knelt down to a cute orange cat statue that held a welcome sign in it's mouth and picked it up to see the key to the house under it.

Nathaniel knew no one other than Lucina lived here at the moment due to her grandmas work so he rushed inside and up the stairs to see her door with it's usual "Gamer Zone" sign and opened the door to her messy room.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes and cautiously stepped over her manga, clothing, and other random items he couldn't name. when he got to the middle he spotted her bamboo pole and made his way to it.

"ok got it." Nathaniel said to himself as he looked to see her tv still on and saw where Stonheart was and left her room quickly and left the house, locking the door and placing the key back in it's rightful place afterward before running to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

the three heroes looked at the Eiffel tower. where at the moment a giant Stoneheart was holding his two hostages with the police and mayor surrounding the place.

"Ok, how do we fight him now? he's like king kong now!" Lucina stated as the three looked at one another but silently agreed to make it up as they go and started their way over. Lucina could hear the mayor demanding his daughters return. Lucina grumbled and rolled her eyes that wasn't going to-

"you know what!? you're welcome to her!" Stoneheart stated before chucking the blonde. Lucina blinked and looked up to see the blonde flying their way.

"Chloe!?" Luina shouted in concern. sure Chloe was the meanest girl in school but she didn't have to get killed because of it! Lucina watched in slow motion at how Ladybug swooped in catching he blonde like a pro.

"ALL RIGHT RED!" Lucina cheered holding up a high five. "Come on you just saved her like a pro! Don't leave me hanging!" Lucina said as Ladybug chuckled embarrassed but returned the high five after letting Chloe down making Lucina cheer happily.

"we are clear to attack!" an officer with a broken arm stated as Ladybug turned around to face them.

"NO! you can't do that not only will you make things worse but there is still another hostage up there!" Ladybug stated as Lucina nodded in agreement. The officer only scoffed at the three.

"yeah, yeah, kids move aside and let the pros do their job. Besides you all already failed once!" he stated as Lucina growled.

"he's right you know." Ladybug stated as Lucina and Chat looked at her. "if I'd of captured Stonehearts Akuma the first time none of this would have happened. i knew i wasn't the right one for thi-"

"finish that sentence and i'm gonna have to smack you obside the head for being crazy." Lucina said with her arms folded as Ladybug looked at her curiously. "you're perfect for this job Red, don't doubt that." Lucina said with a grin as she placed a hand on Ladybugs' right shoulder.

"She'd right. because without you Chloe over there wouldn't be here. and without us the citizens won't make it. trust me with our skills combined we can do it!" Chat said placing a hand on ladybugs left shoulder.

"because we are a team Me: the carrier pigeon, Chat Noir, and you Ladybug. we are all in this!" Lucina said as Ladybug looked at the two and smiled.

"Ok!" she said happily before Stonehearts loud coughing caught their attention.

"Is he ok?" Lucina asked watching as he belched up a massive load of purple butterflies before collapsing onto his back.

"What the hell!?" Ladybug shouted as the purple cloud took form in the shape of a face.

"People of paris, listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth." the face said as the three looked at one another.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring now. you've caused enough damage to these innocent people." Hawkmoths' face said as Lucina growled and ran up to the cloud.

"why should they? their not the bad guys! you are just trying to reverse the roles here!" Lucina stated loud and clear for everyone to hear. "i mean look at what you caused to the innocent people who have been tainted by one of those butterflies that are making your face right now!" Lucina continued as Hawkmoth only grinned.

"Ah, the Carrier Pigeon. what do you think you can do? you don't have powers of any kind, but i can give you that you know. Any power you desire, name it and it will be yours. just have Chat Noir and Ladybug hand over their miraculous in exchange." Hawkmoth said as a purple butterfly flew down and landed by her feet making Lucina scoff.

"I may not have powers but that doesn't mean i lack in smarts! Anyone can be a hero without powers or a weapon! So hear this no matter how long it takes we will find you and take you down!" Lucina stated shooing the butterfly away as the smirk on Hawkmoths face never faltered.

"You can't do anything though little pigeon, what can you do without a weapon?"Hawmoth asked as Lucuina grinned.

"I don't need a weapon to bring you down! Besides i have friends who will help me if i need it and i'll do the same for them!" Lucina stated and pointed it to the cloud. Hawkmoth only laughed at her attempt at intimidation.

"Laugh all you want i may not be able to do anything here, but ladybug can! RED THE BUTTERFLIES!" Lucina shouted as Ladybug caught on and ran over with her newfound confidence swinging her yo-yo and went to capture them all. Lucina smiled and went over to Chat who was looking at her with his eyes practically shining.

"That was pretty brave..." Chat started as Lucina waved a hand. "please, save the compliments after we save Ivan. for now lets see how Red does in the spotlight." Lucina said as the two watched in amazement at how she could catch them all in such a short amount of time.

"Amazing, huh Chat?" Lucina asked turning to him as he looked at her with a nod. the two listened to Ladybugs promise to Paris and watched at the beautiful scene of the purified butterflies exploding from her yo-yo. "I'm happy to be a part of this." Lucina commented as Chat smiled down at her.

"me to." He softly said as he reached for her hand before it hit her. "Stoneheart!" Lucina stated loudly realizing Ladybug was alone up there with him.

"Come on we gotta-"

"Lucina!" another voice said in loud voice that seemed forced. Lucina glanced over her shoulder to see Nathaniel holding up her bamboo pole.

"Nath?" Lucina asked as Nathaniel tossed it.

"Luci catch!" he shouted as it soared over to her where she caught it in midair **(by pure luck.)**

"Thanks Nath! i owe you!" Lucina said before Stone heart roared signaling his awakening causing the two to look up.

"Red needs us!" Lucina stated as Chat nodded and had Lucina on his back again and leapt up to the middle of the tower.

"Ivan you're scaring Mylene!" Lucina stated when they landed making Stoneheart glared over.

"you're just saying that! you'll never take her away from me!" Stoneheart stated before he made a giant leap making the earth shake and the three fall over.

"Come to be my stone beings!" Stoneheart called out as he climbed up the tower.

"it's kinda sad you know." Lucina stated as she looked up at Stoneheart. "All Ivan wants is for the Mylene to be close to him but he doesn't know how to do it right. shame they'd be perfect for one another." Lucina finished as Ladybug blinked and looked over to Lucina.

"wait, say that again Pigeon?" Ladybug said as Lucina shrugged.

"that all he wants is for the girl to be closer to him and that they'd be perfect for one another?" Lucina asked a bit confused on why what she said made Ladybugs face brighten up.

"CP you're a genius!" Ladybug exclaimed giving the brunette a quick hug. Lucina blinked and looked over to Chat who shrugged.

"We know that the akuma is in Stonehearts clenched the one Mylene is in. and that ivan is in love with Mylene so we bring them closer together! their made for one another! they just don't know it yet!" Ladybug said happily as Lucina scratched the back of her neck.

"even i don't know how we can do that. seems you have the stage Red." Lucina stated as Ladybug started her way up to the top of the Eiffel tower with Chat with Lucina on his back soon after.

Lucina gulped and held on a bit tighter to Chat as they got higher and higher up. Lucina wasn't that afraid of heights it was falling off of heights she was scared of.

"Hey, it's ok CP i gotcha. You're not going to fall on my watch, got it?" Chat said as Lucina blinked at how he knew what she was thinking but nodded against his shoulder as they reached the top.

"Ok Red, time for what ever you plan to do cause i'm drawing a blank here!" Lucina stated as Ladybug nodded and used her lucky charm meanwhile the other stone beings got to the top with them and started attacking the two who weren't Ladybug. Lucina ducked and dodged the oncoming stone hands as best she could but that didn't mean they weren't able to land a blow or two making her fly a bit along with Chat.

Though one of her flights didn't end so well though as the side her face smacked against the concrete surface making her wince as the hard landing. Shaking her head she got up quickly and was able to block a stone beings hand with her bamboo.

"Red, hurry it up. i can't take these guys very well!" Lucina called as she wiped blood from her lower lip with her shoulder Lucina grunted as she redirected the stone beings hand and jumped back to get some distance.

"hey Cp are you ok? you're bleeding!" Chat stated as Lucina gave him a thumbs up before diving out of the way from another attack.

"It's just a busted lip from hitting the ground, nothing to big!" Lucina stated with a grin as Chat hesitantly nodded.

"CP, CHAT GET READY!" Ladybug shouted as the two looked over to see Ladybug pulling the two together with her yo-yo until their lips touched and surprising Stoneheart enough to open his hand. But by doing so he dropped the akuma's hiding place and Mylene. luckily Mylene got a hold of his stoney hand but the akuma item kept on falling.

"i got it!" Chat stated as he jumped over the edge making Lucina's eyes go wide. she wanted to watch but didn't have the time to do so since stone being swung for her making her dodge quickly. Lucina was starting to feel her adrinilen run low as she was starting to feel sore and exhausted from all this ducking and weaving, and the side of her face that hit the ground wasn't doing so well as she felt it's burning sting as it started to swell.

Lucina was about to dodge another hand when all of a sudden they were engulfed by a purple aura before they shrank down to their normal selves groaning in confusion while holding their heads.

Lucina almost sighed in relief until she heard Ivan and Mylene screaming and turned to see that they were falling.

"No!" Lucina shouted as she looked over in horror.

"Don't worry i got Mylene! Chat you get Ivan!" Ladybug stated as she jumped down to save them. Lucina watched the whole thing go down while whooping and cheering happily... then she groaned loudly in pain.

"heh, so the hero's not invincible huh?" Chat asked as he jumped up to retrieve her as she held her face.

"hehehe yeah, man this hurts like a bitch." Lucina groaned as Chat chuckled and scooped her up before getting her down. Lucina smiled before it hit her.

"Oh. wait a sec you two." Lucina said reaching into her pocket before taking out a piece of paper and tearing it in half. "My Email, address, and number. in case we need to contact each other somehow." Lucina said as the three of them remembered Chloes words to her about not being able to contact one another.

"Thanks, it'll be good to have contact." Ladybug stated as Lucina smiled in agreement. "and now miraculous ladybug!" Ladybug commanded as the three watched swarms of ladybugs zipping and zooming around fixing all the damage as Lucina watched in awe at all that was going around.

"Pigeon." Chat said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Lucina turned to her teammate with a curious look as he felt himself wince at the injury she received for helping them. "Are you sure you wanna keep helping us? I don't want you to get badly hurt and being on our team puts you in line of fire." Chat asked as Lucina chuckled.

"i know that you silly kitten. but as long as i'm doing something right i won't hesitate to stand in the front lines." Lucina said as an officer offered her and ice pack that she gladly accepted and pressed it against her face. Chat looked at Lucina up and down with admiration. He's never met a girl as brave or unique as her before.

Lucina looked over to Ladybug talking to Ivan and Mylene before leaving them to sort things out on their own. Lucina watched with anticipation, hoping Ivan didn't get rejected and have his heart broken. but when Mylene hugged him she knew it would be alright.

"Aww they are perfect for one another, huh guys?" Lucina asked as the two nodded.

"Like us three, huh Lu-" Chat was cut off by a loud beeping noise that came from his ring.

"Hehe you all better go. super heroes need to keep their identities secret right?" Lucina asked as the two nodded. Ladybug swung away in one direction and Chat smiled and gave her a quick peck on her uninjured check before running off. Lucina felt her face flare at the cats action and clutched her ice bag closer to her face.

meanwhile Nathaniel was finally able to get past the police blockade and rushed over to see his friend standing alone and holding an ice pack to her face.

"Lucina!? a-are you alright?" Nathaniel asked worried as Lucina smiled with a nod.

"No big deal, just hit the ground a bit to hard. Nothing to bad, honest." Lucina explained as Nathaniel sighed and gently smiled hiding all the concern he had for her inside.

"Come on then. better get you home." Nathaniel said as he escorted the exhausted brunette home where her wooden sword was laying on her doorstep.

"Hey, look!" Lucina cheered as she sped walked over to it and picked it up happily. now both her weapons were home safe and sound.

"Thanks for escorting me home Nathaniel, if you weren't here I'd probably have collapsed on the side walk." Lucina stated as she bent down to get the spare keys from under the cat statue.

"Rest up alright? I don't want you to overwork your body." Nathaniel said as Lucina gave him her signature smile and opened her door.

"i will. see you tomorrow Nath." Lucina said as she closed the door behind her and looked at the clock to see it was still only noon. So with an empty stomach calling for food Lucina grabbed herself a sandwich and sat down in the living room couch and turned on the tv.

Lucina watched a bit of the news since she was curious on what happened after she left and it seemed to be all good, hell even her school was reopened already and kids were heading back inside.

"Man, least i'm at home resting. i wonder if ladybug and Chat are as tired as i am?" Lucina said to herself as she felt her anime and games calling her.

Lucina smiled feeling the need for a mystery anime so she quickly went upstairs only to open her door to remember her messy room.

"Oh, yeah... i meant to clean you last Sunday... this Saturday. For now Erased." Lucina stated as she walked into her room while picking up her dirty laundry along the way and placing them in their basket to be washed later. Eventually she made it to her giant bookcase chuck full of various anime, with a smile Lucina took out the Erased cases and went back down stairs

soon a marathon started for Lucina as she laid on her ice pack to help with the dulling pain on her face in peace. But that soon all ended for her when a storm rolled in. At first it was just a shower so she didn't think much of it but soon thunder roared and lightning brightened up the sky, making Lucina jump at every sudden clap of thunder.

Lucina sighed as her phone went off signaling she had a new email from someone.

"Blackcat69?" Lucina asked herself before relizing who it could be and opened it.

 **Hey CP, mind if i pop by? I was exploring a bit trying to map out some of the streets when it started pouring on me.**

 **Chat Noir.**

Lucina blinked and looked out at the raging storm then chuckled.

 **Really in this weather? Sure, just don't blame me when you get a towel attack. I'm just doing a marathon at the moment with only my icepack keeping me company lol.**

 **Lucina Vantas.**

Lucina smiled she didn't really mind if anyone came over since she liked company. She got up to grab a towel and set it by her and waited to hear for some kind of knock, hell she could hear any noise in this house when it was quiet enough.

Soon enough she spotted Chat about to knock on the kitchen window and she got up and opened the back door with a smile.

"Hey, thanks." Chat said as Lucina handed him a towel he happily accepted and started to dry himself off with.

"No problem. I hope you like anime cause that's whats on." Lucina said as Chat nodded.

"Yeah, hey where are your parents? are they out or something?" Chat asked glancing around as Lucina shrugged.

"Parents? nah man, i've been with my grandma since i was a baby. But she's not home most the time due to her job as a flight attendant. Anyway make yourself at home." Lucina explained as she went into the living room and made room on the couch for her guest.

Chat smiled and dried off before he followed her to the living room where the Tv was playing.

"oh hey, i know this show." Chat said as he sat down next to Lucina.

"Really? that's cool, almost no one i know watches anime." Lucina stated making the catboy chuckle.

"well add me to that list of people who do!" Chat said before the two got wrapped up in watching the show while enjoying each others company as the storm raged outside. Though it didn't last long when a bolt of lightning seemed to have hit a power box making a loud banging sound and having the lights go out.

"AWWwwww... and it was getting to a good part." Lucina complained making Chat chuckle that Lucinas main problem was that they couldn't see the good part. Not the fact they were in a black out.

Chat had to admit he did lie about exploring the streets when it started to rain. He wanted to spend a bit of time with Lucina and the rain gave him a good excuse. He did notice that she had a good sized bruise on her cheek as well when he got there but the swelling was gone thankfully.

"Man, it's pitch black and i can't see a thing... hold on i think there are some lanterns in the kitchen pantry..." Lucina said as she felt her way to the floor and started to crawl her way through the dark. Chat chuckled as he got up looking down at her.

"Here let me help. Apparently i have night vision." Chat stated as Lucina chuckled and looked up in the direction of his voice.

"My how convenient." Lucina said as Chat helped her to her feet and walked the two of them to the kitchen with her holding onto his arm as he lead the way.

"ok the pantry should be to the right next to the fridge." Lucina said as they walked over to the closet door. Chat took a quick glance up and down the shelves and spotted the lanterns easily. well A lantern.

"Huh there's only one." hat stated as Lucina made a confused look.

"well that's not right there should be... oh wait there in my room and Grandmas in case this happens in the middle of the night and we wake up to it..." Lucina said with a groan as Chat just chuckled and took the one lantern.

"It's ok, one's all we'll need." Chat said as Lucina smiled and nodded.

"Ok matches should be in the top drawer next to the sink." Lucina explained as Chat went to retrieve the box of matches.

"Got'em." Chat said as Lucina smiled.

"Thanks man, if you weren't here i'd probably still be crawling around trying to find my way. now lets light this baby!" Lucina cheered as the two did just that before going back to the living room and looked at the battery power clock.

"Almost three. man how long have we been watching that show?" Lucina asked as Chat shrugged before his ring beeped warning him that his time is almost up.

"Uh-oh, looks like it's almost time for you to return to normal." Lucina said making Chat nod.

"Yeah, and the storm is getting worse." Chat stated as lightning stuck again as if agreeing to his statement.

"You can stay the night if you want." Lucina said as Chat chuckled with a grin.

"Why Pigeon letting a man spend the night here alone with you? what would your grandma think?" Chat teased leaning in making Lucina gasp and fan herself mockingly.

"Why my goodness! i never thought about it like that how naughty!" Lucina stated in an overly dramatic tone before they started they laughed lightly at her own joke. "Hehe yeah but jokes aside, we have a guest bedroom you can crash in. it's right next to my grandmas and across from my room and the bathroom if you need it." Lucina explained as Chat smiled.

"thanks, i'll try to be out as soon as the storm stops or just before morning. witchever comes first." Chat explained as Lucina lead the way to the second floor.

"here's your room for now. i know it's not much but at least the beds comfy." Lucina said opening the door to a simple bedroom.

"It's cool thanks again." Chat said. Honestly he wasn't planning on staying the night so this was a crazy turn of events for him.

"No problem goodnight" Lucina said smiled and headed to her room.

"Hey CP." Chat started making her stop and look over to him.

"C-can we hang out like this again? ...without a storm and black out that is?" Chat asked as he felt his face go red. Lucina smiled and nodded.

"Sure, i don't see why not? drop by anytime after 7:00 pm and don't worry i usualy go to bed around this time so late drop ins are ok as well." Lucina said before she turned to her bedroom door. "Now, goodnight." She said with a smile before shutting the door. Leaving Chat behind with a smile on his face before he waltzed into the guest room and locked the door behind him.

Chat leaned on the door and detransformed himself back to plain Adrien with a dreamy sigh.

"Kid, you weren't suppose to stay this long!" Plagg stated as Adrien ignored him and walked over to the bed with a smile.

"Hey, you listening!? Don't go all lovesick on me now! At least feed me first!" Plagg complained loudly as Adrien looked over to the kwami.

"Camembert cheese, i know, i know. Look i got some here, take it and leave me be." Adrien said as he took out a few bits of cheese from his pocket and placed them on the night stand before he laid down and hugged and pillow close to him.

"To think i can hang out with her as chat noir and be in the same school as her whle i'm not and still hang with her!" Adrien said as he looked at the door with a smile.

"UUUUGgggHHH i get it, you like the girl a lot! now will you get to sleep!?" Plagg asked as he stuffed his face while Adrien rolled his eyes but took the kwamis' advice. It was late and he needed the sleep before he left later.

* * *

 **hahaha! alright it's done! i hope you all liked my take of the first episode! It will take some time to make the next chapter and please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I'd like for you guys to read this authors note here. Cause this is for me and you guys:**

 **I'm gonna be honest and tell you guys some of my biggest pet peeves when it comes to reading someones fanfic...**

 **1: having the character say something in another language I don't know and have no translation at the end.**

 **Now it's bad enough some writers go "Oh. I'm gonna be cool and write snippet of another language!" now I'm not saying don't do it at all but AT LEAST have a translation at the end so we can understand what that meant.**

 **2\. Something that happens out of the blue that makes no sense, doesn't fit wit the story, or is just plain stupid.**

 **...ok now don't take this like: "Does this mean i can't do my twist ending!?" No that's not what i mean. Twists are good, they are meant to surprise you, get you on the edge of your seat, or even have you feel a bit cheated lol.**

 **But thats not what this peeve is about, this peeve is when something completely random happens with no explanation, no hints, or no question. it just happens...**

 **Like take a normal living room with a family watching tv, then an elephant burst through the wall and starts to do ballet for no reason... and the family doesn't react or care they just continue watching the tv while the elephant keeps doing ballet and breaks the tv in the process... still no reaction like the family is brain dead.**

 **... i hope this one makes sense to you guys.**

 **3\. When it comes to certain stories with OC romance and the original character gets confessed to in the first chapter from the get go.**

 **Now here is something many people should take note on. When making an OC you should paint a nice picture for not only yourself, but for your readers as well. We wanna know your OC, see how they interact with the characters, have them struggle a bit (or not at all.), have their romance grow with their LI to where you WANT them to get together! Where you're pissed when they come so close for a kiss but something interrupts it or when you're celebrating when they finally kiss! (Be it accidental or not lol.)**

 **I'm not saying take 50 chapters or something for the OC to get their LI. but it should be well paced at the least.**

 **Ok, I'm done with my rant. i hope some of you will take my advice at least. And if you have pet peeves slimier to these or have something to say about my own work to help improve myself then please, don't hesitate to comment and tell me. I can take critiques and like to learn from my errors. Cause i love my readers and want to give you guys the best i can offer!**

 **Now disclaimer then the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE! I ONLY OWN LUCINA VANTAS!**

* * *

Lucina groaned as she sat down in her seat at her school. Missing two days of mail is a nightmare especially when you're mail service is well known and nearly every person in school wanted to send a mail to the fashion model Adrien Agreste. Least she got to school early and stood out in the front handing schoolmates their overdue mail. Though she then had to make a new rule about sending letters to Adrien...

"What do you mean we can't send Adrien any letters unless it's a holiday month!?" Chloe demanded as she stomped up to Lucina who just sat down.

"Because it's too much for me and him. i wouldn't want to be buried in a mountain of fan mail early everyday and carrying all that mail is extremely heavy for me." Lucina explained as Nathaniel walked in and took his seat next to her with a smile.

"Hey Nath." Lucina greeted before Chloe stomped her foot.

"But-" Chloe started before Lucina cut her off sick of the blondes complaining.

"Look you're not the boss of me or how i run the mail here in this school. I make the rules and I say: Letters to Adrien are not allowed unless it's his birthday or it's a holiday." Lucina stated and she stood up at full height towering over the blonde. "Now, am i clear?" Lucina said as Chloe looked up at her with a gulp. Lucina would never hurt someone just because she can but that doesn't mean she won't roll over for anyone either.

Chloe said nothing and quickly went to the front row and took a seat. Lucina raised an eyebrow slightly confused and looked to Nathaniel for an answer.

"Oh, right. Marinette st-stood up to Chloe yesterday a-about how she wasn't going t-to take her shit anymore." Nathaniel explained as he looked at Lucinas' slightly bruised cheek remembering why she wasn't there for the event.

"D-d-do you feel alright now?" Nathaniel asked looking away as he felt his face heat up.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah it's just a mark now the ice helped." Lucina said as she gently touched her cheek. Nathaniel smiled while Ivan and Mylene walked into class together hand in hand while smiling.

"looks like everything's all well between those two." Lucina stated happily as she spotted Alya an Marinette come in shortly afterl.

"hey you two!" Lucina called as Alya turned with a smile and ran up to the brunette.

"Lucina! perfect timing i have so many questions for you!" Alya started asking a mile per minute making Lucina's head spin until she covered Alya's mouth with her hand.

"hehehe slow down girl, one at a time." Lucina laughed as Alya smiled in return.

"Oh, right. sorry i got excited! ok,ok ok, at least answer me this question: Are you the leader in team ladybug?" Alya asked pointing a recorder at Lucina as Marinette looked over curious at Lucina's answer.

"Ehhhh, no. i'm more of a tactitian than the leader. i think that honer goes to Ladybug herself." Lucina answered with a nod as Marinette smiled.

"you really think Ladybug is cut out to be the leader?" Marinette asked as Lucina nodded.

"I know so. Ladybug really shines when she puts her mind to it! She just needs a few good nudges." Lucina answered as Alya nodded.

"i thought so! you see people are in this mega flame war on the Ladyblog about which girl is the leader of the team. So thanks a bunch Lucina!" Alya said as she typed in an update.

"getting popular huh?" Nathaniel joked as Lucina chuckled.

"i guess, but this won't change our friendship in the slightest! you know me." Lucina said with a grin as Nathaniel smiled as they saw Marinette and Alya taking the seats in front of them Lucina smiled.

"Seems like i got my favorite seat neighbors back." Lucina said fist bumping Marinette before the rest of the class started to pour in. Lucina blinked as Marinette visibly tensed up when Adrien sat down in fount of her as she fidgeted a bit with her hands.

"Hmm something up?" Lucina asked making Marinette flinch and shake her head quickly.

"Nope! no, nothing at all!" Marinette answered as Lucina rose an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Smoothed things over with Adrien and the gum i assume?" Lucina asked as Marinette turned to the brunette with a face telling her she was right on the money.

"OOOhhhh, girl you're gonna have to give me all the dets." Alya stated with a grin as Marinette looked over with wide eyes.

"Wh-What!? No, no nothing like that happened!" Marinette stated as the teacher came in and started their class.

it was as boring as ever until lunch came around and Lucina stood up with a stretch and went to her usual mailbox and opened it to see only a few letters, nothing to big actually.

With a smile Lucina grabbed the small handful of letters and placed them in her bag before she started her rounds happily until she looked down to see the last letter.

"Lucina Vantas? since when do i get mail?" Lucina asked herself as she opened it curiously to see... nothing. Lucina felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance and flipped the blank page to see if she's missed something and checked the envelope to find nothing as well before she calmly crumbled envelope in her hand and tossed it away.

"Welp least whoever wrote nothing was kind enough to put my name on the envelope." Lucina stated to herself as she went to her locker to grab her lunchbox and went outside to find her favorite trio sitting under a tree together.

"Hey guys!" Lucina called out as she jogged over to them as they greeted her with smiles.

"Hey girl, guess what? Marinette here has a crush on Adrien Agreste!" Alya stated as Marinette glared.

"Alya!" Marinette said in a nervous voice. Lucina smiled and climbed up the tree Nathaniel was drawing under and sat on a sturdy branch.

"Really? that's cool you going to ask him out or something?" Lucina asked while swinging her legs while placing her lunch box down on a jumble of branches.

"Wh-what!? no way! I don't even know what to say!" Marinette stated as Lucina shrugged.

"It's simple. observe!" Lucina stated as she jumped off the branch and looked between Nathaniel and Alya.

"Let's see... Nathaniel!" Lucina started catching the red heads attention from his art. "I've liked you for a very long time, would you like to go out with me?" she asked softly with a smile as Nathaniel felt his heart stop for a moment as he nodded bewildered at the scenario and put down his pencil and paper and was about to get up and hug Lucina and even kiss her if she would let him go that far. Until Lucina turned to Marinette. "See Marinette? Confidence is key! just tell Adrien you like him and ask him out!" Lucina explained as Nathaniel felt his heart stop once more... only this time it was hurting him. Badly.

"I-I-I gotta do something." Nathaniel muttered as he grabbed his stuff and rushed away trying not to show how hurt he was. What could he say? He loved Lucina, he's been in love with her and wanted nothing more than for her to notice his feelings for her. Nathaniel was too lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he ran into someone.

"S-sorry." He muttered looking down at his feet.

"No problem- hey are you ok? you're crying." the other male stated as Nathaniel looked up to find himself at the lockers with Adrien.

"Crying?" Nathaniel asked as he whipped his hand over his eyes to see he was indeed crying.

"Did something happen?" Adrien asked placing a hand on Nathaniels' shoulder.

"Kinda..." Nathaniel stated looking away as Adrien smiled.

"If you wanna talk about it I wouldn't mind listening." Adrien offered as Nathaniel sighed.

"The girl of my dreams wanted to show a friend how to ask a guy out. unfortunately i wasn't really paying attention and when she asked me out i thought it was the real deal..." Nathaniel explained as Adrien sighed.

"That must have been extremely hard." Adrien stated as Nathaniel nodded and took a deep breath.

"Y-yeah it does. I just love her so much. Hell i had a love letter for her but chickened out and put a blank paper in stead of the real thing before sending it." Nathaniel said with his voice cracking and sat on a bench with Adrien following.

"I'm sorry to hear. I'm gonna be honest with you. I really like a girl as well but she doesn't even see to take much notice of me other than a simple hello." Adrien explained making Nathaniel look at him surprised.

"Really? that's a bit crazy since your pretty much a hit with the girls." Nathaniel joked making the two chuckle in agreement but soon went slent as both their thought went to the one girl they fell for. Lucina Vantas.

"I better go. Thanks for listening Adrien. I-I think it helped a bit" Nathaniel said with a small smile as he sniffled a bit and started his way back while cleaning his face up as he walked.

"Glad to help." Adrien called out to the red head before he went to find Nino.

* * *

"it's not that simple Lucina, not only do i get tongue tied but i practically foam at the mouth!" Marinette explained as Lucina thought for a moment. Lucina only knew this kind of stuff from otome dating games so she was an expert and an amateur at the same time in this field since fake girls and guys on the screen are much easier than ones in real life.

"hmm, perhaps a letter?" Lucina suggested as Nathaniel came back and sat down as he resumed his drawing. It was at that point Nathaniel remembered that he actually met Lucina under this tree...

Nathaniel hummed to himself when he finished up the drawing he had of a beautiful cosmo flower and looked at it with content.

"perfect." Nathaniel said to himself before he heard light snoring from the other side of the tree. The red head rose a curious eyebrow and got up to see who on earth was snoring to see a short haired brunette was laying against the tree with a slight trail of drool dribbling from her slightly open mouth. She was wearing a red tank top with "otaku" in bold black letters in the front, with white jeans, black tenni shoes, and belt accessories.

"H-Hey the bell is going to ring soon." Nathaniel said as he gently shook her making her groan and turn her head to him before she slowly opened her eyes showing him her reddish brown iris color. There was something about how the light hit her that made her seem to glow as she sleepily looked at him with a confused look making his face go red.

"Wha-... Hey, nice drawing. did you do it?" She asked looking down to his sketch pad that was facing her he made a small gasp and turned it away from her in embarrassment.

" ** _*Yawn*_** no need to be embarrassed, it's very well done." she said with a grin before she stretched and sat up a bit more before looking at her phone to see what time it was and gasped.

"AW man, it's almost time to get back!? you really saved me there. My name is Lucina, i run the mail here." Lucina greeted holding out her hand as Nathaniel blinked out of his daze and held out his hand as well.

"Nathaniel."

"Welp, better get back. Wanna walk together? I'd like to see what else you've drawn if you don't mind..."

Nathaniel sighed at the memory and look up to the tree in wonder as he became lost in his daydreams of being Lucina's hero instead of vice versa.

"Don't worry Lucina i'm sure i can manage." Marinette stated with a nervous smile making Lucina raise an eyebrow.

"You sure?" Lucina asked as Marinette nodded happily.

"positive!" Marinette stated making Lucina smirk along with Alya.

"ain't that the fact." Alya added sarcastically just before the bell rung signaling lunch was over.

"Welp time to head back." Lucina stated as the four grabbed their stuff and started their way back to their class room only to find black booklets on their desks. Lucina picked hers up curiously as she sat down and peeked inside to see it was all blank.

"Huh, any idea on whats going on?" Lucina asked Nathaniel who shrugged. Lucina looked over with the rest of the class when the door opened to see their teacher walk in with the principal.

"Class i have an announcement to make. we are having a designing contest." the principal announced making Lucina groan inwardly. Not another one of these! Every year they do these dumb design contests for some reason... least participation is optional.

"You only have today to work on your fashion piece and it must be you're own design! This evening at nine pm your finished presentation will be judged by none other then the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. The father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact Adrien will model the winning design in his next photo shoot!" The principal explained as Marinette bounced in her seat with excitement. "and now to announce this years theme! Derby hats!" The principal announced as Lucina raised an eyebrow.

"The fuck is a derby hat?" she muttered to herself.

"And to give you all more time i'm letting you all leave school early today so you can get to work! good luck!" The principal stated as he left the class with a smile.

"Welp, i'm off then. Not gonna waste time with fashion." Lucina announced to the three as they looked her way while she grabbed her bag.

"you sure? i bet you'd make something great!" Alya said as Lucina shook her head.

"Nah designing fashion isn't my thing. I'll come back when the judging begins. Just don't forget to sign your work Marinette." Lucina answered with a chuckle as she walked out of the class not noticing a set of green eyes following her.

"hmm signing your work?" Marinette said with a thought.

Seeing it was around one pm Lucina figured she had eight hours at the most before the judging began. Lucina pondered on what she could do to pass the time as she walked down the sidewalk glancing around at the many stores available.

It was nice for it to peaceful even after all that happened yesterday. Lucina sighed in content until she saw a woman with a cane up ahead with an eight year old pointing at the toy store excitedly.

The woman was in a black coat with a thick light tan fur lining, black jeans, white boots, and a grey shirt. her hair just past her shoulders and was a dark brown, with her lips ruby red that complimented her black eyeshadow.

The sight of the woman made Lucinas' heart stop and had her freeze in midstep. Lucina felt her eyes go wide as she slowly backed up from the two shakily before the woman looked over to her and blinked in surprise. Lucina gasped and bolted the other direction as fast as she could anything to get away from THAT woman.

"Mommy? Hey!" The small girl asked as the mother shook out of her daze and looked down to the tan haired girl. she was wearing a light pink sweater with a purple shirt along with brown pants, and sneakers.

"Yes Lydia?" she asked as the girl smiled and pointed to the bird plushie. "Can we get that one?"

"Oh, of course. Come long now." The mother said and followed her daughter into the store.

Lucina panted as she ran across the rooftops and breakneck speed of all the days to have bumped into HER! After all the grief, heartbreak, and stress she put Lucina through!?

Though her grudge against that woman had to wait when Lucina noticed a sudden amount of pigeons popping up everywhere.

"...What the hell... do pigeons migrate or something?" Lucina pondered as she watched the flocks and flocks fly over and land pretty much everywhere.

"OK this is just plain weird." Lucina stated as a few pigeons stare at her.

Beep! Beep!

"?" Lucina looked to her phone to see that she had a new email with a strange address by the name of LadybugTiki22.

"Red?" Lucina asked her self and she opened it up.

 _ **CP,**_

 _ **We got another akumatized victim that goes by Mr. Pigeon! pass the message n to Chat Noir once you get this!**_

 _ **Ladybug.**_

Lucina nodded to the screen and quickly notified Chat before running in the direction the pigeons were flying hoping she would find the two along the way. Thank god she grabbed her wooden katana while she was out.

"I hope this doesn't ruin my name." Lucina thought as she pondered about what kind of akumatized victim this guy was. Lucina didn't have to wonder very long when she saw a tv on a street corner replaying the akumatized victims announcement.

"...a guy in pink, black, and grey, making pigeon noises, and acting like an idiot?" Lucina stated with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Least your a lot prettier and smarter than that pigeon huh?" A familiar voice commented from behind her making her give a small smile.

"My, that's a nice thing to say to me Chat. But aren't cats suppose to eat pigeons? Not flirt with them?" Lucina asked as she turned around to face the catboy.

"Well if you want to be eaten..." Chat started as he walked a bit closer to her before placing a hand on her lower back and another on her chin before pulling herself to him to where their noses touched. "that can be ar-h-ah-AH- ACHOOOO!" Luckily Chat was able to look the other way as he let out a huge sneeze.

"Did you catch a cold or something from last nights storm?" Lucina asked as Chat shook his head.

"No, ugh... I'm just allergic to feathers..." Chat explained. Lucina nodded in understanding while Chat turned away having a sneezing fit.

"This isn't good, man i wish i had some kind of napkin here..." Lucina commented as she patted herself down just in case.

"No,no, i got one here see?" Chat explained while unzipping one of his pockets and grabbing a tissue. "Grabbed them on my way out."

"Good, now lets hurry and meet up with Red. We need to take care of this!" Lucina stated as she started her way only to get scooped up again making her scowl over Chats shoulder as he just grinned in return while they followed the pigeons.

"one of these days i'm gonna choke you for this..." Lucina growled as Chat just chuckle.

"Nah, you wouldn't do that! you love me too much!" Chat stated making Lucina groan before spotting a yo-yo using blunnette in a red suit with blackspots.

"Red!" Lucina stated pointing over to the other female while Chat glanced over with a nod and started their way over.

"Afternoon Red!" Lucina stated as Ladybug looked over with a smile and he three stopped on a roof.

"There, you two are. Not only is Paris being taken over by pigeons but all the park keepers are disappearing without a trace!" Ladybug explained as pigeons taking the shape of planes flew over head.

"wow, That's cool and disturbing at the same time." Lucina stated watching the pigeons.

"So where do we find him?" Chat asked as the two looked to Ladybug.

"i'm not sure but we gotta catch him asap before Paris is completely taken over by the pigeons!" Ladybug stated as Lucina smirked and snapped her fingers.

"Welp looks like we need a park, a volunteer, and a police hat. Because one of us is going to get birdnapped!" Lucina stated proudly making the two look at her curiously.

* * *

"And why am i the one chosen? i'm allergic to feathers!" Chat asked to the two who were hiding behind trees in their chosen park.

"Quit whining kitten you lost rock, paper, scissors, fair and square!" Lucina stated in a low voice peeking out from her tree to the left.

"And stop talking to us it'll blow our cover!" Ladybug added peeking out from the right tree making Chat groan and looked ahead while starting to whistle the national anthem. (France version.)

"So let's run through this one more time. When Chat gets abducted we follow his birdnappers and see where they take him. Then you will go against , while i free Chat before, we join up with you. Finally, we kick his ass and get that akuma!" Lucina explained making Ladybug nod in understanding.

"Good all we need to do is- what are you doing?" Lucina asked as Chat danced past her with a grin.

"Act natural or he'll never show up!" Ladybug scolded as Chat moonwalked past them.

"What do you mean? I am acting natural!" Chat stated making the two deadpan. Even if he was a decent dancer now was not the time!

the three waited for at least an hour until Lucina got board enough to go and ride the merry go round to pass the time and Ladybug sat down in her hiding spot while Chat continued walking around the park board as ever.

"Where is he? he should have been here by now!" Ladybug said to herself before the two heard Chat sneeze again for like the hundredth time, poor guys' allergies have been acting up due to all the pigeons. Though their thoughts changed when the heard the cat shout out in surprise with the sound of a giant flock of birds making the two look over.

"RED TIME TO GO!" Lucina shouted as she hopped off the dragon and started to follow the giant ball of pigeons that just snatched up Chat.

"Here hang on, i'm going to fling us!' Ladybug explained as she held Lucina to her side and use her yo-yo to send the two flying to the farthest rooftop.

"Alright good! now lets go!" Lucina said as they followed the flock with Ladybug in the lead and Lucina kinda lagging behind due to her having to take quick detours or fling herself to farther rooftops that Ladybug could easily jump to.

Soon enough the two made it to the roof of the mayors house where Chat was left behind. Lucina didn't like this one bit, this place was obviously NOT hideout. So why leave Chat here?

"Wheres that birdbrain Mr. Pigeon?" Chat asked while the two walked up to him.

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat this guys. But i think the trappers got trapped." Lucina stated making the two's eyes go wide.

"What? How?" The two asked at the same time before the pigeons started to fly up.

"Uhhh, call me crazy but i feel a lot like bird seeds right now." Ladybug stated before hundreds or Pigeons circle and surround them, packing the three into a tight center where their backs were touching one another.

"Any ideas CP!?" Chat asked as Lucina glared over.

"I don't have the answer for everything you know!" She snapped before a giant cage was placed on top of them. The three gasped and took in their new surroundings quickly before their eyes landing to Mr. Pigeon who was standing on a small flock of pigeons.

"Ah, happy day! I'm so ruthless~!" Mr. Pigeon cooed with pride as Lucina quickly looked him over looking for anything odd looking while he hovered a bit closer.

"RRrrooo~ RRrooo~ you're miraculous! give them to me! or face the wrath if my feathered friends!" Mr. Pigeon demanded. Lucina was about to start laughing in his face until he blew into his pigeon call. Afterward a loud hammering sound resonated above the three as they looked up to see the roof closing in on them.

"I don't remember pigeons being this strong!" Lucina stated as the three heros backed up against one another.

"Dududee on the count of three my pigeons will commence fire!" Mr. Pigeon started as the pigeons turned to the cage and lifted up their tail feathers.

"Wait, their not- AW HELL NO!" Lucina shouted in shock not wanting to be a toilet for these birds.

"why yes, they are. But you can still save you're sorry skins by handing over your miraculous!" Mr. Pigeon stated while Ladybug glanced around rapidly before looking at the bars and Chats hands.

"Chat Noir the bars!" Ladybug shouted snapping Lucina out of shock and Chat look over in understanding before using his cataclysm to destroy the cage around them.

"Aww man, thanks Red i wasn't thinking strait enough to consider that. if it wasn't for you... ugh i don't wanna think about it." Lucina shuddered at the thought before taking out her wooden katana and followed the two. Lucina had to admit at that moment she felt like the three of them looked bad assed as they made their way to Mr. Pigeon who was backing away in fear.

"Looks like it's over Mr. Pigeon." Ladybug stated as got to the edge.

"over? oh no, i'm just killing two birds with one stone." He stated before mr. pigeon jumped off the ledge making the three gasp and run to look over, only to see he was fine, just riding on a flock of pigeons. This was bad for them cause once he started flying he had an entire flock go after the three.

"Run for the door!" Lucina shouted as they bolted for the rooftops entrance with the sound of loud flapping behind them. Luckily they made it in and slammed the door with multiple bird hitting the door causing a HUGE dent in it as the three held the door shut while catching their breath.

"I'm DEFINITELY sure pigeons aren't suppose to be this strong." Lucina stated as she got a good eyefull of the doors damage.

"The akumas power must be affecting them as well. We gotta hurry and catch mr. pigeon!" Ladybug stated as the three started to go down the stairs that lead to the first floor. Though halfway a loud beep caught the girls attention making them turn to Chat, who was looking at his ring.

"i gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!" Chat stated

"yeah wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag." Ladybug said with a giggle as the two continued down leaving Chat to have it click in his head.

"Ha ha very funny." He stated with sarcasm dripping through his voice as he quickly followed the girls who were still giggling.

The three burst trough the ground level door to to see a crowd of people at the front door along with the mayor who noticed them immediately.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Carrier Pigeon! Thank heavens!" The Mayor continued on about something **(TBH i couldn't understand the guy at this line while rewatching this episode no matter how many times i heard it. please for give me!)** while another beep had Chat bouncing in place.

"Course we will take care of this, but before that i have an urgent need!" Chat stated to the Mayor.

"An urgent need? I see! head to the royal suit." The mayor stated snapping his fingers for butler to escort Chat. "there's paper in there! or perhaps you would prefer a litter tray?" The mayor asked as Lucina smiled a bit. Seems like everyone is wanting to mess with Chat today.

"Uhhh, oh right. no need for litter but could i have some camembert?" Chat asked as the elevator doors closed.

"...Camembert as in the stinky old cheese?" Lucina asked slightly confused making Ladybug shrug not getting it as well.

"Anyway we need to get to an upper level, do you mind if we use your home Mr. Mayor?" Lucina asked as the mayor smiled.

"Not at all i'd be happy to assist in anyway." He stated as he opened his arms. "Use my home as you see fit."

"Thanks, come on Red." Lucina said as she and Ladybug also went to the elevator.

once the two entered they looked at the many floors before deciding on the 15 and let the doors close.

"Why can't Chloe be that nice?" Lucina asked as Ladybug shrugged. The two felt a bit awkward as the elevator went up, they never really spoke unless it came to battle strategies. Lucina scratched the back of her head not exactly sure what to say here while Ladybug fidgeted with her hands.

"Sooo... Hows your day?" Lucina asked as Ladybug shrugged.

"Eh it's been ok. nothing to major minus this whole thing." Ladybug answered rubbing her arm nervously as Lucina pursed her lips and nodded before looking away once more.

"...yours?" Ladybug asked as Lucina thought.

"Eh, been better. My school is doing this dumb derby hat design contest thing. I never care for that stuff but my friend is participating so i'm gonna be there for the judging to support her... OH MAN! What time is it!?" Lucina asked whipping out her phone to see it was only four and sighed with content.

"ok i just got five hours left..." Lucina sighed and placed her phone back into her pocket. Ladybug smiled, happy that Lucina is making sure she'll make it on time and hopefully Ladybug can get her hat done in time for the judging. That is if they defeat Mr. Pigeon with enough time to spare.

"You are a good friend you know that CP?" Ladybug stated making Lucina blush and look away with a nervous smile.

"Really? I'm never really sure most of the time since i usually leave my best friend behind when i'm thinking of other things. I know he doesn't usually mind but I still feel bad and try to make it up to him." Lucina explained before their door opened.

"Looks like our coffee break is over." Ladybug stated as they exited the elevator to what seems to be a dinning room with large windows.

"Good, we can get a much better view from up here." Ladybug said as the two watched the pigeons flying to one direction.

"Odd pigeons are flying in the same direction..." Ladybug stated as Lucina nodded and watched.

"Welp better than nothing right? I say our best bet is to follow them." Lucina stated as the elevator dinged signaling someone was entering. The two turned to see a fully charged Chat Noir leaning on the side.

"Ready when you two are." Chat stated. The two nodded and rushed in.

"Let's go!" Ladybug said as Chat hit the button for the rooftop when it hit Lucina.

"Hey wait, how'd you know which floor we were on?" Lucina asked as Chat tensed up a bit and glance away.

"M-my cat instincts! Y-yeah..." Chat said making Lucina and Ladybug look at each other with a grin.

"You didn't just push a button and peek into each floor until you got here did you?" Lucina asked as Chat tensed up more.

"Nope! Oh look, we're here! Hop on CP!" Chat stated while the doors open. Lucina chuckled and did so before the three followed the pigeons to the Grand Palais Museum. **(yes that's how it's spelt so i assume the 's' is silent due to how they pronounce it.)** Where feathers were raining down everywhere.

"Seems like this is the place..." Chat stated as he almost let out a sneeze while Lucina got off his back and stood next to Ladybug who was peeking around the corner to see inside the museums open doors.

"Anything Red?" Lucina asked in a hushed tone. Ladybug looked to the two and nodded.

"Yeah all the park keepers are there in a cage. But I don't see Mr. Pigeon or his pigeons anywhere." Ladybug stated. Lucina rose an eyebrow and peeked over as well while Chat tried to go in himself while Ladybug stopped him. Ladybug was right though, not a bird in sight. This was too easy.

"...It's too easy." Ladybug stated just as Lucina thought making the brunette smile and look back. "I've got a plan."

"Sneak attack from behind?"

"It's as if you read my mind CP." Ladybug stated as Lucina and her shared a smile. Chat glanced back and forth between the two before clearing his throat.

"So what's the plan?" Chat asked before the three got to work.

* * *

Lucina shook her little brown sack that jingled from the quarters she placed in there. Apparently she was to distract Mr. Pigeon while Chat and Ladybug get the jump on him and take his pigeon call.

 _'Welp, here goes nothing.'_ Lucina thought as she turned the corner and waltz into the museum. Immediatly looking up to the beam to see pigeons everywhere perched on the beams. No wonder they didn't see them. Looking ahead Lucina spotted Mr. Pigeon with a weird glowing mask thing showing as he petted a pigeon while talking quietly to himself.

"WELL! This is quite the bird show!" Lucina stated loudly announcing her presence. Mr. Pigeons' mask vanished and he looked down from his perch with a confused look on his face.

"Where is Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Mr. Pigeon asked as Lucina shook the bag loudly making the three coins jingle.

"No more if that's what you're asking." Lucina stated as she spotted the two coming up to the window.

"Are you saying you have their miraculous?" Mr. Pigeon asked happily as Lucina nodded with a grin making the park keepers in the cage gasp in shock and Mr. Pigeon coo happily.

"OHHH happy day! Give them here now little miss!" Mr. Pigeon demanded before he blew into his bird call making one pigeon fly down and snatch the bag from her hand while Chat opened the window. Lucina grinned until she noticed the feathers flying up to Chat making him sneeze and trip up Ladybug causing the yo-yo to miss its target entirly.

Mr. Pigeon's eyes widened in shock as he turned to see the two superheros then glared back to the bag in his hands.

"What!?" Mr. Pigeon snarled before opening the bag and pouring out the quarters in a rage.

"Whoops, so much for the element of surprise." Ladybug said sheepishly. The three didn't waste time though as the two supers leapt down and chased Mr. Pigeon off his perch where his birds caught him so he could have a safe landing. Though what wasn't so safe was the fact Lucina was down there and running to him while Ladybug and Chat jumped down and ran over as well having Mr. Pigeon use his bird call. His pigeons quickly flocked to his hands making two giant ball in each hand. Lucina glared and grabbed her wooden katana from the sheath on her back and got ready as Mr. Pigeon grinned.

"why not come closer you three? Besides i have a bone to peck with you!" He stated while He swung a ball of pigeons to Chat sending him flying. Lucina winced at the impact when the catboy hit the cage the park keepers were being held in. She didn't waste another second after that and ran over holding her wooden katana low with both hands ready to swipe the bird call off.

Mr. Pigeon saw her though after he knocked Ladybug away before he blew into his bird call. The pigeons flew around him and formed what seemed to be a sword that was twice the size of Mr. Pigeon. Lucina glared and he swung the pigeon sword down at her. Acting fast and held her wooden katana above her head with both hands and pushed back against the pigeons force when the two false swords collided.

"You should know I'm against animal abuse!" Lucina stated between grunts as she pushed back hard.

"As am I!" Mr. pigeon answered as he pressed the pigeons down harder on Lucina as she felt the birds pecking her fingers.

"OW! Hey that's cheating!" Lucina stated loudly glaring at the villain.

Luckily her teammates didn't take long to notice her struggle and quickly went into high gear. With Ladybug using her luckycharm while Chat rushed over behind Mr. Pigeon and sweeped his leg across the ground effectively knocking Mr. Pigeons feet out from under him. Lucina sighed with content as the heavy weight was gone along with the annoying pecking.

"Thanks Chat!" Lucina said happily with a smile.

"Anytime CP." Chat replied with a wink before Mr. Pigeon blew into his bird call once more having his birds form into giant balls again.

"Jeez, again with the birds?" Lucina groaned before she heard Ladybug running up behind the two.

"CP, run left! Chat, right!" Ladybug ordered. The two didn't miss a beat and ran in those directions making Mr. Pigeon look both ways before Ladybug ran past him while discreetly tying her yo-yo wire around his ankle and a beam over their heads.

Lucina glanced to see Ladybug get something from the food vendor and raised an eyebrow curiously before it hit her. Pigeons! of course! Lucina mentally kicked her self while Ladybug tossed the bag a popcorn in the air.

"Chat Noir break it!" Ladybug shouted catching the cats attention to the bag. Lucina cast her gaze back to Mr. Pigeon with a grin on her face. A moment later popcorn rained down on Mr. Pigeon. Unfortunately due to being to close it got on Lucina as well.

"?" Lucina blinked and plucked one off her shoulder before shrugging and placing it in her mouth only to then notice the flock of fellow hungry pigeons flying for her.

"Hey, hey, hey i'm not food!" Lucina shouted running in the opposite direction.

"Cp!" Chat called in worry about to help before she made a shooing motion at him.

"I'm fine! nothing i can't handle! Just help Red!" Lucina stated. Chat nodded and hesitantly turned away from Lucina to help break the item the akuma was in.

Lucina sighed in defeat after a moment seeing no point in running around like a headless chicken and stopped in her tracks and covered her face with her hands. Not a second later the flock of pigeons caught up and quickly ate the popcorn off of her. Soon the pigeons flew away making Lucina peek through her fingers and sigh in relief before turning to see the birdcall being broke.

"Seems like it's over." Lucina stated and walked over to the two while the miraculous ladybug was being cast having everything back the way it was.

"Man, i wish i had that ability for my room." Lucina commented in awe before raising a fist with the two and fist bumped.

"pound it!"

* * *

Adrien laid in his bed afterwards while looking at the ceiling in thought. Lucina knew Chat Noir and considered him a friend, but with Adrien? She never even seems interested in looking his way. Mainly due to the fact she spends most her time with Nathaniel at school.

"Those two are joined at the hip... I don't wanna ruin their friendship, but i gotta at least get her away from Nathaniel long enough to ask her if she wants to spend time with me after school! But what does she like other than anime and video games?" Adrien stated out loud making Plagg look over with a groan.

"Look just ask her to an art gallery or something. She seems to like art." Plagg stated before biting into his camembert.

"Art gallery? hey, not bad Plagg! I know just the artist who is having a spotlight exhibit this Saturday!" Adrien said sitting up happily as Plagg just continued to eat.

* * *

"Anything?" Lucina asked while Alya tried to call Marinette.

"Nope. where is that girl?" Alya asked annoyed folding her arms while Lucina glanced over to Chloe's hat. It was nice and everything but something seemed... off.

"What are you looking at pigeon?" Chloe demanded as Lucina looked to her then back at the hat.

"...since when do you come up with decent hat designs?" Lucina asked making Chloe glare.

"ALL the time! My designs are much better than your lame attempts at fashion and I can not believe that you of all people is blind to that!" Chloe stated as Lucina looked at Chloe cautiously.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucina asked as Chloe just flipped her hair and looked forward with a smirk. Lucina took a breath while she clenched her fists before looking over to a woman holding a tablet that showed Adrien's father on the screen.

"Well he looks like he has better things to do." Lucina grumbled folding her arms before noticing Marinette running in with a pink box in her hands.

"There you are! Right on time judging is about to start!" Alya stated to a panting Marinette.

"I know, but look! here's the hat!" Marinette said with a smile and opened the box to show a black derby hat with ruffled looking top making it have a feather pattern, with real pigeon feathers attached to one side, and a colorful design that circled around the hats base. It looked decent but one problem.

"But, it's the same as Chloe's" Lucina stated making Marinette look at her in shock.

"What!?" Marinette shouted and quickly looked over to Chloe's hat. The three instantly glared at the copycat blonde as looked to one another.

"Want me to handle this?" Alya asked as Marinette glared over then smirked while folding her arms.

"I think i can take care of this!" Marinette stated proudly making Lucina tilt her head curiously before smirking.

"You didn't..." Lucina started as Marinette looked over with a smile of her own.

"Depends on what you mean." Marinette said as Mr. Agrestes face came over and looked at Marinette's hat.

"Hmmm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois hat." Mr. Agreste stated and looked back to Chloe's hat. "Is this a joke?" He asked setting Chloe off to her false tears while accusing Marinette of copying her design.

"Uggghhh don't you dare cry." Lucina stated making Chloe glare over.

"Shut up! You must have helped Marinette copy mine didn't you!" Chloe screeched while pointing at the brunette making Lucina roll her eyes and look to Marinette.

"I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but i can prove that this derby hat is my original design!" Marinette stated with confidence as everyone looked at her curiously.

"Go ahead." Mr. Agreste said as Marinete picked up her hat and explained how everything was handmade while Lucina slowly went over to Chloe's copycat.

"And last there's a special element that only the true designer knows about." Marinette stated before flipping the hat upside down and showed the design around the base had her name in an elegant cursive. "I signed mine." she finished making Lucina grin while Chloe gasped and knocked over the pedestal holding her hat that Lucina snatched in midair and turned over to see Marinettes name.

"Yup 100% Marinette's see everyone?" Lucina stated as she held that hat out to show everyone the name while Chloe ran off calling for her dad.

Lucina watched as Mr. Agreste made Marinette the winner and smiled while putting on the copycat hat in victory.

"Congrats Marinette." Lucina cooed while applauding proudly but she seemed t be ignored since Marinette seemed to be starstruck by Adrien who was also congratulating her. Lucina chuckled anddecided it was about time to leave. But as she started to leave she felt someone embrace her from behind.

"Thank you Lucina." Mainette said as she squeezed the taller girl a bit tighter making Lucina smile.

"No problem Mari, though that bit of info about signing is actually common knowledge in the fashion community. There are many designers that discreetly hide their names in their designs in case things like this happen." Lucina explained with a red face before hearing a loud sneeze and looked over to Adrien who was by the pedestal still.

"You ok there Adrien?" Lucina asked as she placed a hand on Marinettes making the bluenette go red this time.

"Y-yeah, I'm just allergic to feathers." Adrien stated as Lucina chuckled.

"Funny, so is Chat Noir." Lucina stated with a grin making Adrien give a nervous smile but chuckled along no less. "Anyway, i gotta get. I had a big day and my bed is calling me." Lucina said as Marinette noticed she was still hugging Lucina and quickly let go with an apology while Lucina just gave her a kind smile before looking up to her head.

"Hey want the copycat here? I don't want to just run away with it." Lucina asked as Marinette shook her head.

"no keep it, you pull it off anyway!" Marinette stated as Lucina made a dramatic pose that made the two laugh while saying goodbye.

Lucina walked down the steps and looked up to the half moon with smile and started to make her way home.

"hey, Lucina wait up!" Adrien called as she stopped and turned to him curiously.

"What's up? Adrien" Lucina asked as Adrien gulped since this was a lot easier in his head.

"W-well i was wondering if you wanted to go with me to an art exhibit this Saturday. The artist is extremely good and well known, not to mention an acquaintance of my father." Adrien said as fast as possible before sucking in a breath waiting for an answer. Lucina looked a tad bit confused at first before glancing to the side in thought.

"Mmmm that depends who's the artist?" Lucina asked looking back at Adrien who smiled at the fact she was considering.

"Her name's Dana Condel an-"

"No.'"

"W-what?" Now that was unexpected. Adrien slowly took in Lucina and how her face turned to slight curiosity to one emotion: Rage.

"Don't get me wrong I'd love to hang out with any nice person such as yourself. But i refuse to go anywhere near THAT woman's work or herself. I'm sorry." Lucina stated as calm as possible before she turned and stalked her way home without another word.

"Well that was weird." Plagg muttered as Adrien stayed silent as he started to wonder what type of connection Lucina has to the infamous artist Dana. Not noticing a fuming blonde standing by a limo.

"W-who does she think she is!?" She hissed as her father made her get into the limo for the drive home.

* * *

 **Man... i'm not gonna lie. i got to watch each few minutes of a miraculous episode over and over agin for about 30 times to write down at least a paragraph or two...**

 **uggghhh i need a nap...**

 **Please leave a review since i love to hear from my readers.**

 **Now my lovely readers let me throw you a curve ball: _When did I ever say these episodes would be in order?_**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

**I have some bad news for everyone. I'm losing my internet tomorrow according to my parents due to being short on money. meaning i won't be able to continue this fanfic until we are able to get it back. I AM NOT DISCONTINUING IT WILL JUST BE ON HOLD.**

 **I _HATE_ to do this to you guys after seeing all the love you're giving this fanfic, but this is out of my hands. I promise you once we get the internet back I'll tell you guys and get right to work on the next chapter since i watch miraculous online.**

 **With all my Love and until next time,**

 **Will-O-Wisps99.**


	5. GREAT NEWS! AN

**Hello my dear fans i got good news and bad news for you all! trust me you'll love it either way!**

 **The good new is that my friend who I'm visiting atm downloaded EVERY miraculous episode for me! So i can continue working on this fanfic!**

 **The bad news is that I'm only here till Tuesday so a new chapter won't be up in that time. BUT I WILL BE ABLE TO WORK ON IT!**

 **I promise that i will try to post a chapter every chance i get if i have it ready and have wifi with me!**

 **With all my love,**

 **Will-O-Wisps99**


End file.
